


Jealous Little Actors

by Kketilin



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Gen, Izumi is a QUEEN, Light crack, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, SakyoIzu if you squint really hard, am i tagging right, izumi protection squad, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kketilin/pseuds/Kketilin
Summary: An old face from Izumi's past shows up,What is his relationship with her and how will her actors react?OrIzumi's ex shows up and everyone is a little overprotective and jealous
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi (A3!) & Everyone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> •English is not my first language so forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes  
> •It's my first attempt at writing so----  
> •I like to think of this as a Izumi ssr backstage story that no one will ever get no matter how much we need Izumi cards in our life

"thanks for coming with me Tsuzuru-kun, Citron-kun" The Mankai director smiled, The two offered to help her carry groceries due to both Autumn and Winter troupes busy with practice for reruns of their first shows, Masumi naturally tried to offer help but was held back by Sakuya who asked the former to help with his practice for a guest appearance at a show

"No protein dayo!" Citron beamed, causing the scriptwriter to sigh

"Its 'No problem'! Haven't you already managed to say it properly rece-"

"Zuu-chan?!?"

Before Tsuzuru had a chance to complete his sentence, a loud voice called out to them- actually, they weren't sure if it was calling for them but their director quickly turned around and gasped in shock, naturally, they followed her gaze to see a dark-blue haired man; who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, running towards them

"Rikkun?!?" Izumi exclaimed, shocked to see a familiar face

"Woah- It really is you, You've grown so much, Its been so many years, How have you been?" the guy smiled as he caught up to the group

Tsuzuru and Citron exchange glances, curiosity filling them as they wondered about the man's relationship with their director

"Great actually! I work as the director now for Mankai company-" she turned around to introduce her two actors "Tsuzuru-kun and Citron-kun here are actors from the Spring troupe. What about you?"

They both politely shake his hand and smiled as he introduces himself "Riku Takagi, I was Zuu-chan's classmate since Middle School till High School"

"Really? You two have known eachother for a long time" Tsuzuru comments

"I work as a corporate slave now" he awkwardly laughs as his eyes returned to Izumi then to the bags they're carrying "ah, you guys must be in a hurry, Sorry taking up your time" he apologizes

"No,no,no, it's fine!" Citron assures him "Actually, you should join us for winner!" 

"Winner?"

"He means 'Dinner'" Tsuzuru's eyebrow twitched "but yes, you should join us if you're not busy, You can catch up with the director more that way" he smiled

With one more look back at Izumi, he nodded with a smile

"Sure, I'll join you guys"

\-----------------------------

"We're back"  
"WE'RE BACK!!!"

"Ah, welcome back you two" Omi greeted the pair as they entered the common area

The autumn troupe had just finished practice so nearly everyone—except the winter troupe, Tenma who had a film shoot, Misumi who's out triangle hunting and Itaru who hadn't left his room the entire day—was gathered in the lounge

"hm? Where's the Director?" The oldest member asked upon noticing that she wasn't following the two

"Ah, We ran into an old acquaintance of hers on our way back" Tsuzuru answers without looking as he handed Omi the bags of groceries they were carrying

"Yes! So we invited him to join us for dinner!" Citron added

"'him'?" Masumi asks in a very eerie tone as he suddenly stands up  
"M-masumi-kun..!" the red head sitting across him nervously called out as he set the script he was reading down and reached out to try and hold the boy down. Both Banri and Juza immediately got up and helped Sakuya keep Masumi in place when the latter attempted to go run off to their director 

"Yikes, The Psycho Stalker's gone psycho again" the green haired designer comments 

Banri and Juza was barely able to hold the highschooler back from attacking whoever the guy was when they heard their Director return 

"I'm back!" she smiled as she entered the room, followed by a man who she quickly introduces. "He's Rikkun-- I mean Riku Takagi, we used to be classmates. He'll be joining us for dinner, Is that fine Omi-san?" She asked as she turned towards the dorm's resident cook

"Of course that's fine" Omi smiled back "It'll be awhile before dinner so go make yourself at home while you wait" 

Riku sat at an unoccupied chair as Izumi walked away to go and finish up some papers in her room

As soon as Izumi had left, Kazunari, Kumon and Taichi immediately started their interrogation, even Muku got caught up in the excitement

"How long have you and the director known eachother for?"

"What was the director like when she was younger??"

"Are you guys only just old classmates or is there something more???"

“After being separated, two childhood friends were brought together again by fate. I-its like a shoujo manga right in front of my eyes..!"

"QUIT YAPPING AND LEAVE THE GUY ALONE. HE'S THE DIRECTOR'S GUEST, SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU BRATS" Sakyo scolded when the four wouldn't stop bombarding Riku with questions, making them flinch 

"Fufu, let them continue the interrogation, I'm sure everyone here is curious about him as well" Chikage says, looking up from the homework he was helping Muku with

"Yes! Its not everyday that we get to learn something new about the director !" the cotton candy haired boy adds

"Haah- fine do whatever you wish"


	2. Ex boyfriend?!

"Alright Ririn~ How long have you known our dear director?" Kazunari asked, starting the interrogation on Riku

"Ri..rin..?" The latter questioned in confusion "Um we've known eachother for like 10-11 years actually, I've known her since 5th grade then we went to the same Middle school and Highschool"

"heh, so the old man lost his place as the childhood friend" Azami smirks

"You saying something, bon?"

"I said you--"

"My turn next!" Taichi cut in, attempting to cease the two as Sakyo clicked his tongue

The puppy pair continued to take turns asking questions as the other troupe members listen in, piping in a question every now and then.

"Then, what about your relationship with the director? Did you two go out at some point?" Chikage suddenly asked, making everyone in the room fall silent

"U-u-umm" Riku tried to hold back his blush but failed. He gulped nervously, failing any attempt to get any words. He didn't expect anyone to ask such a question since all of their previous ones were seemingly innocent

 _'he's blushing'_ , they all thought to themselves.

The intense silence was soon broken by the Winter troupe who had entered the room. All of their eyes automatically fall to the unfamiliar dark blue haired man whom everyone practically surrounded

"So this is why there was such a commotion" Tsumugi smiles as he enters the room, followed by Tasuku and the rest of the Winter troupe "we could hear you all from the practice room"

"Woah, there's more of you guys?" he nervously comments, in hopes of changing the subject

"Oya oya, It seems that you guys are tormenting our cute little guess a bit too much" The long silver haired man smiled, immediately noticing the said guest's nervousness

"Otsupiko☆Tsumu~ BTW, This is Ririn"

"Riku" Tsuzuru corrected

"listen to this! Apparently....." Kazunari proceeded to fill the winter troupe in, telling them about Riku

"Oh my! What a beautiful reunion! A--"

"....shut up arisu.." Hisoka cut the poet off before the latter had a chance of completing his poem as he sneakily grabbed a marshmallow from his pocket .

"Why don't you join us for couple drinks later? We'd love to know more about you" Azuma smiled a meaningful smile. Riku could only nod in response

"Sorry for interrupting you guys but dinner's ready" Omi smiled his usual (motherly?) smile that reminded everyone that they hadn't eaten yet. They all got carried away with the interrogation a little too much. "Someone should go call the director" He continued, making Sakyo, Masumi and Riku stand up immediately

"I'll do it."

"No one else is allowed to come near her room so I'll do it-"

"I'll do it..! I don't know where her room is but it's the least i can do to help"

"You two shut up and sit down already" Sakyo hissed at the other two as he leaves the room to head towards Izumi's room.

\------------------

 _'Is it just me or they wouldn't let me be alone with Rikkun..?'_ Izumi thought as she sipped some alcohol from her glass.

Here she was sitting in between Sakyo and Omi on the couch honestly, as much as she wanted to just walk up to her old friend, since lunch, she never got a chance to talk to him. She wanted him to seat next her but those spots were immediately taken by Masumi and Kazunari who tried to get every single minute of her attention. She tried to to talk to him after dinner but was interrupted by Sakyo and Omi, reminding her that the gamer hasn't left his room yet.

So she just sat there watching as Hisoka and Chikage have another drinking competition, Kazunari teaching Citron and Guy ~~nonsense~~ japanese slangs, Tsumugi and Tasuku; who was already drunk, argue about their thoughts regarding their practice session earlier, Homare who was already sobbing out loud while reciting poems, and Azuma who was ~~bullying~~ talking and offering drinks to a slightly drunk Riku

Before she got to take another sip, Sakyo immediately took her glass and drank it for her. "Don't drink too much, You still have a meeting tomorrow morning don't you?". She pouted at him yet still obliged even though she was still waiting for a chance to talk to Riku. Sakyo was right, she's a director now and has to look after 25 guys and a parrot. Besides, she can just LIME him tomorrow

"I'm gonna head to bed" she announced as she stood up and everyone greeted her goodnight

"So.." Azuma smiled as soon their director was out of sight. "Were you and the Director lovers at one point?" the silver haired man asked, pouring the guest more alcohol

"..Well.. We used to be" he drunkenly replied. "We broke up since we both decided to go our separate ways though"

"I see" Azuma Chuckled

"But.. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with her again" he continued, resulting in everyone in the room—except Azuma, Chikage, Hisoka and Guy—to freeze still

"..You're drunk already, I'll drop you off at your place" Sakyo sighed as he stood up and (with the assistance of Omi) ~~dragged~~ picked up Riku

\-----

"I'll kill him-"

"Hold up dude! You're not going anywhere!"

"Stop moving too much!"

"Shh! They're gonna hear us!"

"Whose idea was it to even spy on the adults in the first place?"

"Taichi-kun's wasn't it?"

"woah, they really were lovers and now they've reunited. Its like a shoujo manga!!"

 _'Seriously these guys..'_ Tenma thought to himself. Due to Taichi's suggestion to spy on the adults, all of them youngsters were down just outside the lounge, trying to listen in to the conversation happening inside.

"So, we now confirmed that he is indeed the director's ex, what now?" Banri asked while holding onto Masumi

"Good question!" Taichi replied

"wasn't it YOUR idea, dumb dog?" Yuki scoffed at the red head. “I’m going back to bed” He added as he stood up and walked towards the dorm rooms

“Me too, Y’all should head to bed soon as well. I don’t want to see any terrible skins tomorrow or you’re all dead” Azami followed

With a nod, they all agreed to just go to sleep

\-----------------

The following day, On their way back from university, Banri and Kazunari ran into the two O-high students when they spot Riku with a woman who was definitely not their director, they watched the two enter a building that looked like a hotel.

"OMG isn't that Ririn?!?" Kazunari immediately exclaimed as he pulled his phone out, going to their other group chat without the director

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

OMG MAJOR TEA Y'ALL!!

**Yuki**

what is it.

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

we just saw ririn go to a hotel with a different girl!

**Tenma Sumeragi**

Eh?! That guy was him?

**taichi nanao**

what do we do?!?

**Sakuya**

maybe it was his sister?

**KAZUNARI MIYOSHI☆**

no way! she's definitely not!

**Tsuzuru**

yesterday he said he didn't have one

**Omi Fushimi**

You guys might just be misunderstanding the situation

**BANRI.**

going to a hotel with a girl like that? i dont think so

**Muku**

I'm so sorry this is my fault because imsuchaworthlesspieceoftrashthatdeservestobeburned

**Juza Hyodo**

thats not true

**Azami**

we should probably tell the director then

**Azuma**

But she might get upset if she finds out

**Kumon**

then what are we gonna do?

**Chikage Utsuki**

Then just make sure she doesnt find out

**Tsumugi Tsukioka**

What do you mean by that?

**Tasuku Takato**

i have a bad feeling about this..

**Chikage Utsuki**

Simple. Don't let him talk to her again, she'll eventually forget him sooner or later and we can just all pretend nothing happened.

a silent gasp of understanding escaped Kazunari's lips

They wont let their beloved director be tricked by that piece of trash. after a short meeting that day, their "Protect Izumi Operation" began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> *after practice*  
> Masumi : *staring intently at his phone*  
> Sakuya : I wonder what Masumi-kun is looking at  
> Citron : He's been at it for powers!  
> Itaru : you mean 'hours'  
> Chikage : It's probably about the director  
> Tsuzuru : Reminds me of that time we went on a training camp with the winter troupe...  
> *Peaks at Masumi's phone and spurts out his water*  
> WHY ARE YOU LOOKING UP SNIPER GUNS?!?  
> Sakuya: E-ehhh?!?  
> Citron : Ooh! A real life Japanese shooting game!  
> Itaru : Seriously? Ktkr, get a nice kill.  
> Tsuzuru : Don't encourage him!  
> Chikage : Masumi, if you want I'll lend you mine, I'll even cover up for you  
> Tsuzuru : Its scary how you don't even sound to be lying..


	3. Small Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought I'd be able to wrap it up in 3 chapters but the whole date crashing idea suddenly popped into my mind so here we go-

For the last few days, the Mankai actors absolutely made sure they left no gaps for any pests to come near their beloved director. Whether it was going to the grocery or heading out to help a different theater troupe, they always made sure that someone was available to go out and accompany or walk with her. And during her free days, they would either request her time for help—with either practice or homework—or take her out to eat or go shopping.

With Hisoka's help; who snuck into Izumi's room stole her calendar, They managed to perfectly adjust their own schedules to match hers. They didn't know how (they knew better than to question) but Chikage somehow managed to block Izumi's number on Riku's phone, ensuring that the two won't ever be in contact.

Izumi wasn't an idiot, She definitely noticed her actors being way more clingy than usual. _What even started this?_ She wondered as she took another sip of the cola Taichi had bought her. Opening her phone, she sighed as she checked her LIME

' _Still no reply huh._ ' The director frowned, seeing that her former lover and childhood friend still hasn't even replied to her messages

She was about to send another one when Itaru; who was sitting beside her, took a peak at her phone and took it, swapping it with his

"Keep frowning and you're gonna get wrinkles" He smiled charmingly despite his annoying tone. Izumi tried to grab her phone back but much to her surprise, Itaru had really good reflexes and dodged her hand

"Pull gatcha for me first"

Giving up, Izumi let out a small 'ugh' and turned her attention to Itaru's phone in her hands, Not noticing that the latter had sneakily deleted Riku from her contacts.

\-------

' _Oh no I'm gonna be late_ '

Izumi had accidentally overslept and she had a meeting in 30 minutes so she skipped breakfast and hurriedly put on her outdoor shoes to leave the dorm when she heard a familiar car horn

"You knew you had a meeting yet you still overslept" The man in glasses scowled from within the car. "Get in, I'll drive you there"

“Sakyo-san!” Izumi's face immediately brightened "Thank you so much!" she bowed slightly before entering in the passenger seat next to Sakyo

"Call me when you're done, I'll pick you up as well while I'm at it" the blonde said, keeping his eyes in front of him

"Ah well.. I won't be home for dinner"

"Why is that?"

"I made plans with-" she paused for a second, thinking what she should say before continuing "a senpai from highschool"

' _Sakyo-san out of all people can't find out_ ', Izumi thought. True, there's Masumi's obsessiveness and Kazunari will definitely not keep his mouth shut for days, weeks even. Sakyo was far too overprotective, more than anyone, ' _there's no way he'll let me go out with Riku for dinner._ '

"..You know that you can't lie to me" Sakyo said sharply; not even batting an eyelash at her, making her flinch "So? Who are you gonna meet?"

"....R-Rikkun.." she answered, voice barely audible to even understand but of course, Sakyo heard it

The yakuza froze for a whole second, processing what the director just said

 _What_.

Before he knew it, they have arrived in front of the theater Izumi was gonna help out with. "U-um, Sakyo-san, I'll get going now" Izumi thanked the actor once again and got out of the car, not even bothering to wait for his response

He finally snapped out of it and lowered the window on his side of the car

"Oi, don't be out too late" he shouted, catching Izumi off guard

She turned back to him smiled "Yes sir!"

\-------

Sakyo drove back to the dorm alone later that day, His thoughts a mess

' _Why did I let her go, Its too dangerous. Even if he's her childhood friend and ex_ ' Sakyo gritted his teeth at those words. he then recalls what Kazunari, Banri, Tenma, and Taichi told the dorm, That they saw that childhood friend go into a hotel with a girl.

He was about to start up the car again and drive to her when he heard knocks on his car door, It was Kazunari and Banri

"Hey Frooch! Where's the Director?!?"

"Thought you were supposed to be with her right now?"

With a sigh he exited the car and crossed his arm

"let's go inside the dorm first" he walked away, leaving the two behind, confused

\-------

"you what?" Masumi stood up and asked immediately as soon as Sakyo finished telling everyone Izumi's plans

"Hold on dude, chill out!" Tsuzuru exclaimed, trying to pull the highschooler back to his seat

"My, this was certainly unexpected" Azuma couldn't help but smile, amused at the scene unfolding

"I thought you checked her schedule, Hisoka?" The green haired office worker frowned

"...thought you made sure they can't be in contact" Hisoka retorted, frowning back

"What should we do?!? What if he tries to do something to our director!?!" Taichi, practically screaming, clung onto Omi

"Maybe if I give her a triangle, she'll come back?"

"That might just work Sumi!"

"Dude there ain't no way that's working!"

"Oh!" Citron clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention "Why don't we just crash their date!"

"The one time you dont mess up your words and it's _brilliant_ " Itaru smirked, looking up from his phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out very soon :)


	4. Date Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be out yesterday but i forgot we were gonna go on a trip so i'm uploading this before i go to bed since it's way past midnight--  
> Sorry if the ending was sorta rushed(?)
> 
> For the short act, I changed the format a bit, hope it's not too confusing

Sakyo didn't know how but here he was with three troupe leaders(Tenma couldn’t come), Hisoka, Guy and Tasuku, dressed up at servants at the restaurant where Izumi and Riku were going

He thinks back to the events an hour ago, trying to recall what even got him here

"We should crash their date!" Citron perked up, receiving various reactions from the rest of the company

"Brilliant" Itaru smirks, amused

"Citronia that's a bit.."

"D-date crash?!?"

"Damn that'd actually be sick"

"Fufu, that's not a bad idea but how are you guys planning to do it?" Azuma asked with an amused smile

"ahahaha.. Well you guys don't know even know where she is" Tsumugi awkwardly smiles, hoping the boys will change their minds

"She's at the newly opened restaurant past the station" Chikage suddenly interrupted

"How do you even know that, Chikage-san" Tsuzuru quietly asked, not even sure he wants to know

"We can act as servers there" The green haired man smiled. "Chigasaki, the owner was our client not too long ago" Itaru let out an obviously exaggerated dramatic gasp, catching onto what his coworker was trying to say

Thanks to the two office workers, they managed to find a way to work as actor servers, similar to how they did things at the actors' cafe

"...They're here” Hisoka suddenly spoke up, bringing the yakuza back to present time. He turned to look over at the direction where Hisoka had pointed and spotted Izumi, sitting at a table with her former lover

"Ugh, look at him act like a total gentleman, as if he doesn't have any ulterior motives" Banri comments, disgusted at the sight

"B-but he might not really be a bad person..!"

"Tsk, Let's just get this over with" he clicked his tongue in annoyance. And with a nod they all agreed to start.

\---

Izumi doesn't know why she was feeling uneasy, as if sensing something foreboding was about to happen. She looked around her, trying to see what was causing the uneasiness inside her

' _Is that.. Banri-kun..?!_ ' her eyes landed on a tall blue eyed boy with medium brown hair looking back at her. The guy then quickly turned around and started doing his work. ' _That can't be, He never mentioned anything about working part-time. I'm just imagining things_ ' she shrugged the thought off

"Zuu-chan? Is something wrong?" The blue haired man seated across her asked

"N-no! I'm fine! I was just thinking about some stuff" she smiled to reassure him. ' _something is probably happening at the dorms_ '

She turned her attention back to the menu she was holding. Deciding to just deal whatever was causing this uneasy feeling later

"We should order our food already" he smiled such an angelic smile that it could rival Tsumugi's, just as he was about to call a server to order, One approached their table.

"Are you ready to order, Milady?" a voiced asked

And a voice she knew very well

"Tasuku-san?!?" Izumi gaped at the former God-za star who was standing in front of her dressed as a waiter. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah well.. We got an offer to serve as actor servers here, Like the actors’ cafe” Tasuku replied, they obviously can’t tell her they’re here for her so that was the only excuse the could come up with, it’s not even completely wrong

“I see, that’s good for you guys. Zuu-Chan, let’s order” Riku simply comments with a smile as he orders

“Wait, we?” Izumi interrupted, shocked that this was the first she was hearing this. "Who else is here"

' _There isn't any harm in telling her, but it might be for the best to not to_ ' Tasuku thought for a quick second before replying

"You'll see" he smiled his perfected princely smile he spent days practicing back in God-za. "Have you decided what you will be having Milady?"

Izumi decided not to press any further and just order. Concluding that this was the reason for her uneasiness

Sometime after, their food arrived but was served by a staff of the restaurant and not someone she knows. Weirdly enough, she didn't see Tasuku again— or anyone else— for the duration of the meal but that quickly changed when all of the lights turned off

"A blackout?" Riku, and several other guests asked

A single light turned on in the middle of the room as if acting like a spotlight

\---

Guy : The young miss has ran away..!

Banri : Split up and search quickly! She mustn't have gone too far!

Sakyo : Stop. Just leave her be.

Sakuya : Your Grace! The world is far too dangerous! Heaven knows what may happen to the young miss!

Guy : My sincere apologies, It was my carelessness as her servant that has led to this

Sakyo : Get up. I'm at fault as her father for not allowing a grown lady such as herself to follow her heart

Sakuya : Your Grace, It's not too late. You can talk to her and set things right

Banri : Just give us the order, My lord, and we will make sure the young miss will be back in one piece

Sakyo : ....Please do look for her.

\---

' _..I'm impressed, They've all improved. Guy-san showed a butler only he could play, Sakyo-san's expression at the end, you could really tell he's a loving father who only wants the best for his child, Banri-kun's voice was strong and clear, just like how a true Knight should be, You can really see how worried he is for the young miss, he managed to express his emotions brilliantly_ ' Izumi couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of her actors as they take the stage.

All of the lights opened and showed the three remaining actors who weren't seen on stage

"Milady where are you!" they all shouted in unison as they ran around the restaurant, searching for the said lady

Tasuku's eyes suddenly landed on her "I'VE FOUND HER!" he announced as he ran towards her table much to her surprise, the remaining two soon followed afterwards

"Milady, please return with us" Hisoka held his hand out, waiting for her to take it to bring her back

"E-eh..?! B-but.."

"His Grace had said he was at fault and is extremely worried, please, young miss, let us return to the mansion" she was soon met with Tsumugi's angelic smile as he held his hand out as well

"It is far too dangerous for you to be out here milady, _wolves exists everywhere_ " Tasuku added

She took both of their hands as they slowly helped her to her feet and bring her to the middle, where Sakyo and everyone else were.

As soon as she stepped infront of Sakyo, the latter had pulled her into (a supposedly fatherly) embrace and cried

"I'm sorry, my daughter. I had only said no because you still have so much ahead in your life and I didn't want you to ruin your future."

"I-it's alright f-father.. I understand" she played along. She was about to pull away when Sakyo whispered something into her ear "Come with us after this, we have something to talk about"

He lets her go and turned to the guests and bowed, the remaining actors followed suit

"Thank you very much! We're Mankai Company!"

\--------

Honestly, what happened afterwards, Izumi can barely remember. All she knows is that she was practically dragged to Tasuku's car, her protests barely reaching the boy's ears

"Wait you guys-" she starts as everyone settled in the car and finally, they listened

"Rikkun is still--"

"No" the boys (surprisingly) said in unison

"haha... The rest of the guys back at the dorms would kill us if we let you return" Tsumugi awkwardly laughs. "This is for the best"

"Why would they?"

"Cause that 'Rikkun' is a piece of trash" Banri answers her

"Eh? What?" She turned her head towards the autumn troupe leader and gaped at him, genuinely confused

"We saw him--"

"It's a long story, but it's not important director! We're only worried about you!" Sakuya smiled brightly, cutting off his fellow leader

She whipped her head towards Sakyo, hoping to get some answers but the latter said nothing.

The following day, Izumi still tried to ask what they meant but everyone would only say "I don't know what you're talking about"

Izumi knew it was absolutely pointless to try to ask any more but she was glad nonetheless, since she knew it was all for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to wrap it up! Originally, after Izumi takes hisoka's & tsumu's hand, they were supposed to drag her out to the car where cabbage man would be waiting and they would bring her back to the dorms but i wasn't sure what do write afterwards so-
> 
> Sorry for the shameless self advertising but I did Izumi fanart! https://www.instagram.com/p/CMFAZwNji3J/?igshid=2kdabf66va7z  
> Would appreciate the love ❤️
> 
> I used the work skin [**A3! LIME Work Skin**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) by [**associate**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate)!  
> 


End file.
